telesticraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans - The Fourth Empire Of Heralithia
The Humans are a diverse, short-lived Race whose settlements lie mostly on the fields and plains to the South-East of Ozera. They are well known for their military discipline, which is the primary source of their military strength. Humans are also highly versatile, knowing the way of both the sword and the forge, in addition to studying the arcane arts. Though they were initially a nomadic people, war forced Humankind to settle down with fortifications, which eventually paved the way for the founding of the First Heralithian Empire. The Empire Of Heralithia The First Empire of Heralithia was formed at the end of a period of great instability in Ozera. Roughly 250 years earlier, a vast Orcish horde led by the WarChief Zav'tuk launched a campaign to settle the lands surrounding the Anuwen River, not realizing that the area had since been occupied by the Humans, who had marched across the Sera Sea, the vast desert that bordered the plains to the South-East. Skirmishes between the Humans and the Orcs continued for more than a century, but no great battles were fought due to the nomadic nature of both these Peoples. This changed when WarChief Zav'Dul succeeded his predecessor and pushed for the complete eradication of the Humans from the area, starting what is today known as the Quadripartite War (note: the Elves know this War as the Quadripartite Battles), forcing both sides to settle down, digging in to prepare for the coming conflict. The War of the Anuwen did not remain solely between the Orcs and the Humans for long. The Dwarves, who had long been watching the plains with a wary eye, were initially content with being observers only. When a large host of Orcs broke from the main horde and made for the Dwarven Realms of Jövr’Kai, however, their neutrality became unmaintainable. These Orcs were led by the ClanChief Vul'rak the Damned, who had been charged the conquest of the Dwarves - forcing the Dwarves to war. The Humans, fearing the outcome of an Orcish victory granting them access to Dwarven-made weaponry and armour, quickly moved to follow their foes into the stone. Shortly after, the Elves came forth from their forests - the exact reason for this is unknown, though it has been speculated that perhaps the Elves' target was the fabled Tomb of Jövrmünd. Certainly, the Elves have made no further move to concern themselves with external affairs since the closing of the War. Under assault from three sides, albeit uncoordinated sides, even the Orcs could not hold their ground. Unable to keep their foothold on the plains, the Orcs were pushed back to their lands of Mar'Davk, Mardesh in the Human Tongue, after 200 years of conflict. The WarLord Aegus, Son of Adalric, Son of Darius, rallied his troops immediately following the end of the War, seeing opportunity while others were floundering. Though he started with only his own clan, the Lithians, and two others under his command, he was quick to take advantage of the chaos left behind by the Quadripartite War to expand his forces through conquest. It took the WarLord Aegus 52 years to emerge victorious from the war he started, uniting all 98 clans under his banner. The following year, The Eternal Empire of Heralithia was officially declared. Legends suggest that the name, Heralithia, was derived from the name of Aegeus’ mother, who died in childbirth, and the name of Aegus' clan, but, as only the males of the family were recorded in the earliest stages of history, this is unconfirmed.